


Jealous Girlfriends and How To Treat Them

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Pansy usually isn't one for jealousy.





	Jealous Girlfriends and How To Treat Them

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Don't stop." by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

“That was amazing! I told you, you could do it! We are so going to win this game!” Amanda is blushing, but she is also grinning widely and showing more confidence than she has all week. She is a strange one, extremely talented and a great fit for their team but also painfully shy and unsure about her abilities. Ginny has done all she could to make her feel welcome and boost her self-esteem, and finally it seems to work. Todays practice is the last one before their first game with Amanda on their team, and Ginny is confident they will win. Now if only Amanda starts believing that too. 

“Honestly, you were fantastic today and-” Pansy appears next to her, slings her arm around her waist and presses a kiss against her cheek. Ginny stops to raise an eyebrow at her girlfriend. She usually refuses to touch Ginny after training before she has taken a shower, telling her that she is sweaty and gross and smelly. And now here Pansy is, cuddled up to her and smiling sweetly at Amanda. 

“Oh don't stop on my account darling, you were saying?” Pansy isn't looking at her though but still smiling at Amanda in that way that would scare the monster under the bed. Confused Ginny watches Amanda excuse herself and Pansy glaring after her. The second Amanda is out of view Pansy pulls her arm back and wrinkles her nose at Ginny, as if only now realising that she is supposed to stand a feet away.

“You really didn’t have to scare her like that, she is nervous enough as it is.” Pansy just scoffs and pretends like she didn’t hear her, examining her immaculate nails. And suddenly Ginny understands what is happening, why Pansy glared at Amanda and couldn’t be close enough to her just one moment ago - Pansy is marking her territory. 

“Are you _jealous_, Pansy?” If Ginny needed any more confirmation that Pansy is, in fact, jealous, the very careful way that she doesn’t react gives her away. Pansy always has an opinion, to everything, and she hardly ever keeps it to herself. So when she doesn’t even glance at Ginny but continues to study her nails as if it didn’t concern her at all, it is indeed highly suspicious. 

“Of this blushing little girl? Of course not.” Pansy only maintains her disinterested facade for a moment more before looking up and glaring at her. “Do I have reason to be?” 

Pansy doesn’t often show insecurity, calls it weak and stupid and sneers, but she is definitely unsure here. And while Ginny enjoys her possessive side, she doesn’t like the underlying reason, the thought that Pansy could seriously doubt her love. It must be more than a little possessiveness, more than a little game, because Pansy is back to not looking at her, not teasing her or telling her about her plans for the day. 

That won’t do. Ignoring Pansy’s irritated grumbling she pulls her close again and drops a kiss on her head. “You have no reason to be jealous, silly. I love you, how could anyone else ever compete with you?”

Pansy is still protesting, but she also hugs her back and demands another kiss. Ginny can’t deny her in the best circumstances, much less so now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187926967373/jealous-girlfriends-and-how-to-treat-them)


End file.
